The invention relates generally to cable connectors for electric power systems, and more particularly to separable insulated connector systems for use with medium and high voltage cable distribution systems.
Electrical power is typically transmitted from substations through cables which interconnect other cables and electrical apparatus in a power distribution network. The cables are typically terminated on bushings that may pass through walls of metal encased equipment such as capacitors, transformers or switchgear. Such cables and equipment transmit electrical power at medium and high voltages generally greater than 600V.
Separable connector systems have been developed that allow ready connection and disconnection of the cables to and from the electrical equipment. In general, two basic types of separable connector systems have conventionally been provided, namely deadbreak connector systems and loadbreak connector systems.
Deadbreak connector systems require connection or disconnection of cables while the equipment and the cables are de-energized. That is deadbreak connectors are mated and separated only when there is no voltage and no load current between the contacts of the connectors and the bushings of the equipment. Deadbreak connector systems for high voltage equipment are typically rated for currents of about 600 A.
To avoid power interruptions required by deadbreak connector systems, loadbreak connector systems have been developed that allow connection and disconnection to equipment under its operating voltage and load current conditions. Loadbreak connector systems, however, are typically rated for much lower currents of about 200 A in comparison to deadbreak connector systems.